Time, Truth, and Hearts
by xenvyXmaliceXattentionx
Summary: Just a little story about our favorite characters. Takes place right after Eclipse. Bella has run off to find Jake, but he has a surprise of his own...DUNDUNDUN! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Escape

DISCLAIMER!! --- Unfotunately, I am not creative enough to dream up such amazing charachters. Ms. Meyer owns all of them.

* * *

Jacob Black

* * *

He awoke with a start to the voices in his head. They had been there on and off all night long, but now that they were speaking to him it was different. 

"Jake! Wake up! What do you think you are doing? You can't leave the pack right now, we still need you! What is your problem?!?"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to get a handle on what exactly was happening. That must've been Leah yelling at him. She was very bossy and whiny, and Jacob didn't really know how Sam had ever stood her.

Two waves of anger hit him, one from Sam and one from Leah. Both of them were extremely touchy about their past involvement; no one ever spoke of it around them, but with Leah now a memember of the pack, it was definitely a hot topic for gossip.

Sam quickly got over his anger and tried to reason with Jacob. "Alright, here's the deal: You are going to have to come back eventually. The pack needs you, because you're one of our best fighters. I want to be sympathetic about all this stuff with Bella, but we really need you here. It's not safe to have the pack separated, especially since we've had such bad luck with the bloodsuckers lately."

"I can't come back yet Sam. It's to hard...she's marrying him...and as much as I love her, I don't think I can even stand to be in the same town as her right now. The thought repulses me. I mean, after the wedding, she'll be one of them, no turning back. After that, I know I won't be able to be near her. She won't be my Bella anymore, she'll be a monster with really bad body odor."

"What about after the wedding?" Leah asked.

"What?"

"Well, if he's going to...let's say... "do the deed"...after the wedding, then they're going to have to leave. By biting her they break the treaty, right? They won't have a choice. So will you come back then, after they're gone?"

For a minute, Jacob was speechless. 'Do the deed?' That was how she wanted to describe it? That made it sound like they were going to...Ugh! He couldn't think about THAT, it made him sick to his stomach. He was going to kill her! Take her whole life away from her, without any chance of turning back. Her whole future was gone. Any hope of a college education, a job, a house, kids...and... love with him would be gone. He was suddenly furious.

"I really don't know right now, Leah. The future is pretty hazy, and if you don't mind, I'd rather not think about him "doing the deed." I can't believe you would even say something like that to me!"

She began to apologize, but he didn't hear her. He was already changing back to his human form, too upset to talk to Sam and too ready to throttle Leah to even think about her.

When he was fully human and dressed, he looked around and took him his surroundings. There wasn't much to see; he was surrounded by tree's and small bushes.The dawning sun broke through the branches and lit the forest, making Jacob squint. In his head, he began to form an idea of what he was going to do. He needed to find food, more than anything, because he hadn't eaten in several hours, and werewolves were for some reason always hungry. He also needed to figure out where he was going to go. When he had first started running, he had only wanted to get away. It probably wasn't the greatest decision he had ever made, but after reading the invitation to Bella's wedding and the note from Edward, he had to do it. He couldn't stay there knowing she was with him, and going to the wedding was certainly not an option. Jacob had done the only thing he could think of...he just should've put a little more thought into it. Now he had no place to stay, no food, and no idea where he was. He was pretty much screwed.

* * *

Bella Swan

* * *

Her tears trickled down her face as she cried into her pillow. Bella didn't understand how this was happening. Everything had been going perfectly lately. All of the wedding plans were made; her dress was beautiful, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were set, and she had even managed to get a blessing from both of her parents, after promising them she was still going to college, even though deep down she knew she wouldn't be doing it that fall. But this was not part of the plans. He was not supposed to leave. He was not supposed to - 

"Oh!"

The cold granite arms that were now wrapped around her had startled her, making her jump, even though the touch was welcome and familiar. She twisted herself in his hold so that she was facing him, her face in his chest.

"So he just left? No goodbye or anything?" Edward asked.

"Billy said he got angry.It seems..." she was hesitant to mention this part, because she wasn't sure she wanted the explanation she needed. "He...opened our wedding invitation. But I seem to remember asking you not to send one to him..."

His already hard body stiffened, although he didn't release her. "I felt that it needed to be done. I wasn't going to at first...but then I decided that if I was in his position, I would want the option to go. I mentioned that in the note I sent."

Sadness coursed though her body, making her curl up in his arms, sobbing. He was perfect, too perfect. She should be angry at him; he had gone against her wishes, doing something she specifically asked him not to. But what he did made so much sense that she could be mad, despite the harm he unintentionally caused.

"I just wish I knew where he went..." Bella whispered, trying to dry her tears. "I guess I could ask the pack if they know, but I doubt they're to happy with me because of all of this. "

"He'll come back, love. He can't stay away from you forever. He's to infatuated with you, and with good reason."

Bella just nodded and curled up closer to her Greek God. An idea was forming in her head about how to find Jake. If she could just bite the bullet and talk to Sam, then she could find out where he went, or at least where he had been. Hopefully he hadn't gone far yet, and she could go after him and convince him to return. Surely she could talk some sense into him. It wouldn't be hard to do, but she was going to have to convince Edward. H would let her, she knew, but he wouldn't be happy about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of Edward's cell phone, which he swiftly pulled out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

Bella could hear a high voice speaking quickly on the other line; it had to be Alice.

"Are you sure?"

His face hardened at what Alice said in reply.

"Alright then. I'll figure it out." He snapped the phone shut and looked down at Bella.

"Was that Alice?" she asked him.

"Yes...So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"Well, she said that you had made a decision to go find Jacob. I just wondered how long that would be. I don't mind, but if you think it's going in interfere with the wedding, then I would like to know."

Guilt flooded her. He shouldn't have had to find out like that, it wasn't fair. But she had been about to tell him; Alice had just beaten her to it...

"I swear, it won't interfere with the wedding. I won't let that happen. If it interferes with the wedding, then it interfere's with you changing me. And I am definitely not letting that happen. You've made me wait long enough for that." she promised.

He sighed. "I wish you weren't so hell bent on that. Really, you would just do one year of college, I'm sure you would love it. You might not get the chance to do it again for several years, and by then you might not even want to, so maybe you should just try it now."

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't even try. It's useless. We are getting married. We are going to have a proper wedding night and a honeymoon, and then we are coming home and you are changing me. And then after three days of excruciating pain, we will live happily ever after." She leaned up and kissed to tip of his nose to make her point more clear.

He sighed again, defeated. "Fine. I can see I'm not going to change your mind. But that doesn't mean I won't keep trying. Remember that. When are you going to leave?"

"Probably tomorrow," she replied. "I'll go see the pack and then head out, if they give me the information that I need."

Edward stared at her for a long moment, and then pulled her even closer in a crushing hug. "Be careful. I'm going to give you my cell phone so you can keep in touch and keep me posted." He smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Also, you should probably bring First Aid and some crutches just in case, since I won't be there to save you. And maybe before you leave you could print off some fliers to hang up on the sidewalk, advertising your lost puppy."

She looked at him indignantly and tried in vain to escape his grip.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you go!" He exclaimed. "If I have to give you up tomorrow to go find your lost dog, then I'm spending every second I can with you tonight." He ran his fingers though her hair and lightly pressed his cold lips to hers, making her dizzy. "Go to sleep love." He whispered in her ear. "You've had a long day, and tomorrow is probably going to be harder." He began humming her lullaby, and eventually she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: 

I was sitting talking to a friend about Twilight, and this idea got randomly spurted out, and I decided to make a FF. You may not like it, but I don't care. I think it's funny. Of course, you don't know what I'm talking about yet, because it doesn't come until the next chapter. Haha.

Also, kudos to you if you know where the title came from.


	2. Destiny Is Calling Me

**DISCLAIMER! YAY!**

Basically, so far, I own the two new characters that I introduce in this chapter.

Steph owns all the rest.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

There she was.

So beautiful, with her small round face and a smile that melted his heart. And the most miraculous thing: she was here for him. She was standing in front of him, smiling. He walked toward her, and she ran for him. With her eyes full of passion and love, she smashed her mouth up against his, kissing him with such passion that he was blown away.

When she finally pulled away, she laughed at his bewildered expression and said, "I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again. It scared me so much, Jake, I just had to come and find you."

"Bella, I love you so much. You have no idea, I can barely wrap my own mind around it...Please don't ever leave me..."

"Jake..."

"What?"

"Why are you in a tree?"

His eyes snapped open to reveal the bright morning sun. His cheeks were wet, probably tears from the dream. And there was a little boy staring up at him.

"What are you doing in a tree?" the kid repeated. "Did you sleep up there?"

He had indeed. It's not as if he had anywhere else to sleep. He had walked up till he had almost passed out, and the tree seemed as good as anywhere else. So he climbed to the lowest branch and dozed off.

"Spence, who are you talking to? You're not supposed to talk to strangers; you remember what happened last time with the old man!"

Jacob's eyes grew wide, and his breath caught in his throat. The voice had come from the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Time had slowed down; he couldn't look away...even blinking was out of the question. Hundreds of different thoughts swirled though his head: Was he dreaming? No, that couldn't be it. The feeling was too real. Was he in love? It didn't feel like love. He knew what love felt like, because of Bella. But this felt like...intensity. That was the only word that he could think of to describe the feelings he was having. It was like fate had brought him here to meet his soul mate. But the biggest question running through his mind disturbed him greatly: Why did he feel this way? Had he imprinted? And if so, why on this particular person? Why couldn't he have imprinted on Bella, or a girl from his school...or a girl in general. Did this mean he was gay? He stared at the person who he was suddenly attached to, and it was not a girl. He was a tall teenage boy, about 5'10, with dark red hair. It was almost brown, but when he moved his head, the sun lit it up as if there was a halo around it, making the red visible. He was skinny, but you could tell he worked out because of his chiseled biceps peeking out from his T- Shirt.

"Spencer! Who is this? Mom told you that you needed to be more careful when you..." the beautifully constructed boy trailed off when he noticed Jacob staring at him. "Dude, did you sleep in the tree?"

"I...uh...," Jacob tried to put together a plausible explanation to tell the angel in front of him. "I was hiking...and I got lost, and ended up here...Although I don't really know where here is...I'm from La Push, in Forks."

"Seriously? I used to live right outside there! Do you know the Clearwaters?" he asked.

Jacob shook his head, not giving a negative answer, but clearing his head. Too many thoughts had clogged up his brain, making speaking difficult. "You mean Leah and Seth? Yeah, I know them."

"Oh, seriously? I haven't talked to them in awhile. I remember hearing that Harry died, though. I meant to call and talk to them but…yeah. I guess I should do that." The angel was rambling. "Is Leah still with Sam? We stayed close, even after I moved, and she was head over heels for that guy."

"Actually, no. They broke up awhile back, and Sam is with her cousin Emily now. It was all very sudden and confusing."

"Oh, no! Leah must feel awful…I can't believe Sam ditched her for her cousin! ...But anyways, my name is Daniel, and this little monster is my brother Spencer." he said, motioning to the little blond boy hiding behind his legs.

Jacob hopped down from his makeshift bed and extended his hand. "Jacob," he replied simply. He grasped Daniel's hand, and his heart skipped a beat. I was small compared to his, but it felt like it belonged there, wrapped in his.

Much to Jake's regret, Daniel pulled his hand out of his after several seconds. "So, since you're a friend of friends, would you like to get cleaned up and eat a hot meal? No offense, but you look pretty ragged. My house is right down the street, and you can come over and take a shower and stuff, and then if you'd like, I can drive you home. We're only about an hour outside of Forks here, so it's no big deal."

Unable to speak, Jacob just nodded. He had to figure out what to do. First of all, he needed to talk to Sam, and find out if he had indeed imprinted. And if he had, he needed to figure out what to tell this boy who was apparently his new soul mate. For the second time in two days, he was once again screwed.

**Daniel**

As he and Jacob walked back to his house, Dan's head was spinning. Something about Jacob struck him as strange. Not bad, or dangerous, really. Just different. For one thing, he kept staring at him. It seemed as if from the moment he first walked up, Jacob hadn't taken his eyes off him. And now he was trailing along behind Dan, resembling a lost puppy looking for home. Yes, something was definitely different about this boy.

**Jacob**

Why was this happening to him?! He had someone he loved, and it was a girl! GIRL! This was a guy. _Guys are not supposed to love guys. It's weird, and awkward, and GROSS, _he thought. This was not in the legends. There were no stories of anyone in the pack imprinting on someone of the same gender, so why was it obviously happening now? It felt like everything in Jacob's life had been turned upside down. This boy's existence was calling to him, and he needed to answer, but he wasn't sure if he could. It was just so WEIRD. He knew that imprinting wasn't always about love; it was more of a need than anything. Once you saw your mate, then you had to be with them. But you didn't have to be in love with them. You could simply be their best friend, or a sibling type figure. That meant Jacob wasn't gay, right? Because in all of this craziness, that was the one thing that was certain to him; he was _not_ in love with this guy.

While Jacob had been sorting through the turmoil in his head, they had reached Daniel's house. He thought about taking a hot shower and breathed a sigh of relief. They walked into the house and Daniel led him into the kitchen that was pleasantly lit with sunlight, while Spencer ran upstairs.

"We don't have all that much to eat," Daniel admitted. "I'm not they world's best cook, either. The best I can really do is Ramen Noodles or canned ravioli."

Jacob laughed, a little too loud from his nervousness. "I'll go for the noodles, thanks."

"Coming right up," Daniel said cheerfully. "So, are you a regular hiker who just got lost, or a new one who was stupid?" He asked, making conversation.

"Well...a little bit of both, I guess. I can hike just fine, but I left in a hurry, and I didn't have much of a plan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… My...well, she never was my girlfriend, but the girl I love is getting married." Jacob was having a hard time lying to this guy.

"Wow. That sucks, man. So you found out she was getting married and you just left?"

"No, not quite." he said, trying to explain. "See, the guy she's getting married to is..." he trailed off, fighting the urge to say vampire." He's got this whole 'kill 'em with kindness' thing going on. He sent me an invitation against her wishes, with a note saying that if it was him, he would want to come. I opened it, read it, and just couldn't stand it anymore, I had to be moving."

Daniel seemed slightly speechless. "Dude, that's...deep. And sad. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too. She's pretty amazing."

Daniel sat down beside him at the table beside Jacob, placing a bowl of noodles in front of him. "Well...Dig in, I guess."

Glad to have something other than Bella to focus on, Jacob began scarfing the bowl down, finishing it in about 2 minutes, while Daniel stared, amazed. "Do you want some more? Or…Like…Uh…Wow."

I've known you for about 20 minutes and you've already baffled me several times. You have talent, man."

With his face burning from the compliment, Jacob smiled. "It's been a few days since my last good meal. You have no idea how good that tasted." He wiped his mouth with his arm sloppily. "Would you mind if I used your phone? My pack – Uhhh, friends, are probably worrying about me." He mentally cursed himself for being so clumsy with his words. He couldn't let Daniel know anything yet, not until he had talked to Sam about what was going on.

Daniel stood up and walked across the room, and grabbed a white cordless off the counter. "I'll give you your privacy. I'll be upstairs if you need me." He walked out of the room and Jacob began dialing Sam's phone number. It rang a few times before a quiet feminine voice said, "Hello?"

"Emily? Is Sam there? I need to talk to him, it's really important."

"Well, he's not here…Why don't you just phase? He should be available to talk to you that way, he told me they were going out on 'pack businesses'."

"I'm….well, I'm not in a place where I can. Do you know when he's gonna be back?"

"After dark, I assume. " She paused a moment. "Uhm…you should probably know…we got a visitor today."

"Oh, no." His thought immediately went to a bloodsucker.

"It wasn't a vampire, don't worry… It was Bella. She's kind of on her way to find you."

He choked back a strangled sob and hung up the phone. As bad as his situation was before, it was now a thousand times worse. He was going to have to tell the girl he loved that he had already found his soul mate.

* * *

**A/N – BAM. Imprinted on a dude! Can't have Bella now, can ya Jakie?! BAH!**

**Anyways, I know it took me forever to update, but I have uber amounts of Alg II hw and an English project, not to mention Honor Band and Indoor Percussion. I am such a loser.**


End file.
